De amores que son eternos sin serlo
by Human skull
Summary: No existen los amores de la vida, eso me ayuda a seguir adelante. Dejé una parte importante de mi con Rachel. Pero aunque creí que seríamos para siempre, resulta que fuimos nunca más. Fic oneshot en el que Rachel y Quinn no terminan juntas.


**Hoy es cumpleaños de Maricruz Gb, no digo la edad para no ventanearla, pero éste es mi regalo, un oneshot que salió de la última frase que está al final. Se me ocurrió ponerla en Face y surgió esta idea. Señorita, feliz cumpleaños, espero que le guste mi regalo :D **

Ella fue uno de esos amores grandes, de los que te hacen explotar el pecho, de esos que te hacen sentir más vivo que nunca, ella fue mi primer amor y la que creí que sería el amor de mi vida… pero cuando uno es joven cree tantas cosas y sueña demasiado y muy alto; se cree inmortal, se cree invencible, cree en muchas cosas que no existen.

Y yo era muy joven cuando me enamoré y enamoré a Rachel Berry.

No creí que fuera a pasar, por mucho tiempo no nos vimos con particular cariño, pasábamos mucho tiempo ideando cómo fastidiarnos la existencia, cómo llamar la atención de la otra con el afán de abrir heridas y meter el dedo en ellas nada más por fastidiar.

Ella enamorada de Finn y yo enamorada de ella pero odiándola porque lo amaba a él en lugar de amarme a mí, hasta que un día, sin entender cómo ni por qué, fuimos amigas.

Amigas de relación extraña, era pues que en la preparatoria no nos hablábamos mucho y a penas y nos dirigíamos la mirada, pero yo la observaba a lo lejos, la quería para mí, al pasar una al lado de la otra aspiraba fuerte el olor de su ropa, su perfume.

Yo me enamoré en seguida de sus ojos, grandes, color chocolate, profundos, llenos de vida y acompañados por un hermoso mar de pestañas largas. Su voz me calmaba el alma, que en ese entonces era oscura y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo enojada con el mundo entero; yo no era feliz, pero cuando estaba con ella me acercaba un poco.

Por las tardes, muchas veces venía a mi casa y platicábamos horas, de todo y de nada, reíamos, nos contábamos secretos, pero le oculté el más importante: que la adoraba.

Tantas veces quise abrazarla, tantas que perdí la cuenta. Recuerdo una, la más impresionante porque me asusté: estaba en mi escritorio viendo en wikipedia la información que debía llevar de tarea, me daba la espalda y yo sentía que quería acercarme y poner mis brazos a su alrededor, quería besarle el cuello. Nunca me sentí tan cerca de hacerlo.

Olerla me embriagaba, me nublaba los sentidos, escucharla me enloquecía, estar a su lado me aceleraba el corazón, hacía que me sudaran las manos, que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, todos esos clichés que se sienten cuando se es tan joven y tan iluso.

Pero corrí con suerte, la diva de Glee dejó a Finn por estar conmigo, importando poco el qué dirán, importando poco que no teníamos ni idea de cómo era estar en una relación con otra mujer. No importaba en realidad nada, sólo ella en mi mundo y yo en el de ella.

La creí eterna, le dije amor de mi vida tantas veces, le propuse matrimonio hasta en el pan tostado, siempre me dijo que sí, con cada petición mía ella me sonreía y se abrazaba a mí para decirme que era yo con quién iba a vivir en Nueva York, a quien le dedicaría sus obras y sus Tony's, sería yo la madre de sus hijos, su esposa, su amante, amiga, siempre las dos juntas.

Temía envejecer, pero a su lado todo valdría la pena.

Podía estar en silencio junto a ella y sentirme contenta, con su mano entre la mía, su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sostenidas las dos en ese momento de mutua compañía, era como si la pieza de rompecabezas embonara a la perfección, particularmente mi corazón nunca se sintió pleno, sino hasta que estuve con ella.

Recordarla me hace sonreír a veces, ya que han pasado los años, antes me era muy insoportable, lloraba bastante y quería meterla en un cajón para que se hiciera polvo y al abrirlo sólo quedara una pequeña mancha en la madera, un pequeño vestigio de lo que había sido.

Soñamos mucho las dos juntas, planeamos como si de verdad fuéramos a vivir doscientos años, nos vimos dentro de departamentos, nos vimos comprando muebles, decorando, pensando en estupideces. Ella decía que yo tendría un calabozo en el que me metería a beber sangre de jóvenes doncellas cual Bathory y yo le decía que también debíamos contar con un teatro para que hiciera performances sólo para mí.

Hablábamos de nuestros hijos, yo quería tener un Dante o un Demian y ella por alguna excéntrica razón tenía ganas de llamar a nuestra hija Lilith o Aracné; yo decía mis plegarias porque con suerte no tuviéramos una niña, qué clase de nombres eran esos?

A veces me llamaba lobo estepario, libro que leí gracias a ella, decía que yo era como Harry Haller, que me aislaba y a veces no la escuchaba cuando estaba a mi lado hablando; no eran adrede mis ausencias, así soy yo, taciturna, pensadora. Ella lo contrario a mí, explota, siempre tiene algo por decir, habla y habla y yo la escuchaba cuando no me iba de mí.

Pero lo entendía, entendía que soy misteriosa y eso es lo que le gustaba, es parte de tu encanto, decía y yo le sonreía porque sabía que me decía la verdad, sé que le gustaban todos mis defectos tanto como me gustaban a mí los de ella. No le importaba que unos días me deprimiera y no quisiera salir de casa, no le importaba que prefiriera salir cuando el sol ya se está ocultando o que le hablara de asesinos seriales en lugar de obras de Broadway.

Sí, nos mudamos juntas y atendimos nuestras nuevas exigencias académicas, nos veíamos menos, pero no nos amábamos menos… bueno, no en el primer año, las cosas después cambiaron.

Ya no le pedía tanto que se casara conmigo y aunque quería hacerlo comencé a dudar, ella comenzó a notarse alejada, desesperada de mi modo de ser, lo que significaba que mis defectos ya no le gustaban tanto y yo comencé a fastidiarme de su complejo de superioridad.

Fuimos excelentes amantes, nos gustaba acariciarnos bajo las sábanas o en los muebles de la sala, nos gustaba hacerlo en su camerino o en un salón a oscuras.

Le gustaba acariciarme el cabello y hacerme dormir con ese gesto y yo gustaba de observarle las manos y los dientes, los gestos que tenía, sabía de qué lado usaba el bolso, cuántos minutos se cepillaba el cabello antes de dormir, sabía su rutina diaria, podía verla de espalda a mí y sabía que esa era Rachel Berry, mi novia, mi amor, mi futura esposa.

La parte amarga es, que los sueños están hechos de lo mismo que están hechas las torres que se hacen con las cartas de naipes, y un poco de viento los puede tirar. La vida llega con su enorme pie y pisa todas las ilusiones y los planes que nos tomó tanto tiempo construir.

Los amores de la vida se convierten en interrogantes y se pintan el rostro de duda: la quiero, pero la amo como antes? Me hace feliz? Creo que ya no nos entendemos, creo que hemos caído en rutina, creo que conoció a alguien más, creo, creo, creo…

El sexo se vuelve cada vez menor y más absurdo, ya no sentimos la piel que se nos eriza porque sentimos el alma de la otra, sino porque sólo sentimos la lengua de la otra, y terminamos cada una en su lado de la cama como demostrando que sí, fue sólo sexo, que ya no tenemos ni ganas de hacer el amor.

A mí me había contado Youtube que el amor dura veintisiete planos, veintisiete condenados planos que a mis veintidós años ya se estaban agotando, no estaba en el tres ni en el diez siquiera, estaba tan cerca que me sentía en el veinticuatro.

Yo me alejé de Rachel Berry como ella se alejó de mí hasta que un día nos sentamos frente a frente en la mesa donde tomábamos la cena, nos miramos sin decir una sola palabra pero sabíamos perfectamente bien lo que estaba por suceder: la ruptura.

Hablamos por horas donde ella no entendía mis puntos y yo no entendía los suyos, me di cuenta que estábamos en diferentes frecuencias y volver al mismo canal era casi imposible. Lloramos y nos dejamos los corazones sobre la mesa, la razón sabía que era inútil, pero yo podía ver que a nuestros corazones les crecían brazos e intentaban tocarse como diciendo: y por qué? Por qué no podemos estar juntos, yo quiero ser tu amigo, o quizás quiero que me des otra oportunidad, no sé cómo funcionar si no estás conmigo.

Podía escucharlos decirse todas esas cosas e incluso escucharlos llorar, y sin embargo nos ganaron los miedos y el orgullo, nos ganó el peso de la vida, de la rutina, del pasado y… nos separamos.

Nunca hasta entonces me había dolido tanto la existencia, creía que iba a morirme de amor, creía que iba a perder la razón; claro que la amaba, pero ya no la amaba… yo amaba a la Rachel de hacía cinco años, no a esta que no estaba en casa, no a esta que se veía con amigos.

Eso sí, nunca le he llorado tanto a alguien como le lloré a ella, me sentía partida a la mitad, como que me hubieran destrozado completa también, que me hicieran la carne tirones y me hubieran echado ácido en el alma.

La dejé ir y me dejó ir sin voltear atrás siquiera.

Nada es eterno en la vida, nunca nada dura para siempre, las cosas cambian, las personas van y vienen, los únicos que nos quedamos en el camino somos nosotros con nuestra compañía; aprendí a no soñar tan alto para no caer tan bajo, para no romperme cada hueso con ello, aprendí también que el amor debe ser cuidadoso y que uno es quien debe cuidar de eso, no el otro. No hay como guardar uno su corazón para que no salga tan herido.

Amo de manera más madura, con menos sensaciones como las que tuve con Rachel, ya no me tiemblan las piernas y no siempre se me acelera el corazón, construyo menos ilusiones, espero menos de la vida, eso no quiere decir que no sea feliz, soy feliz.

A veces la veo, a veces la visito y sé que nunca dejaré de tenerla presente, sé que las marcas que me ha dejado serán eternas, siempre voy a extrañarla, siempre voy amarla, pero será de la que era cuando éramos unas adolescentes que pasaron a ser jóvenes adultas.

Esa es la que siempre me hará ponerme nostálgica de vez en cuando. Cuando está en el escenario me mira y sé que le gusta que esté ahí, que ella también siempre va a amarme, que siempre me extrañará, a veces menos, a veces más.

Cuando la veo con alguien más me incomodo y prefiero marcharme, como ella a veces me dice que no siempre puede soportar que le cuente de la mujer con la que sí creo que voy a casarme y tener hijos que no se llamarán ni Dante ni Aracné. Con la que a pesar de los años sigo haciendo el amor y que tiene un anillo en el mismo dedo en el que yo lo tengo.

El amor de la vida es un mito, quiero creer, eso me ayuda a seguir adelante. Hay amores del momento, amores de años, amores de etapas, amores de aquí al final. Decir amor de la vida me causa bronca, me pone tan sombría como cuando era una chiquilla.

Amé a Rachel Berry con toda mi alma, le lloré como no le lloré a nadie, dejé con ella una parte muy importante de mí misma.

Ella se llamó por muchos años 'Para Siempre' y terminó siendo 'Nunca Más'.


End file.
